1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection device. Particularly, the invention relates to an ESD protection device having a modified lateral silicon-controlled rectifier (MLSCR).
2. Description of Related Art
Electrostatic discharge (ESD) is generally a main reason to cause electrostatic overstress or permanent damage of an integrated circuit (IC), so that an ESD protection device is generally added to the IC to prevent ESD damage. In recent years, a modified lateral silicon-controlled rectifier (MLSCR) has become a basic component in design of the ESD protection device. However, the MLSCR has several shortages in operation that have to be overcome.
For example, a trigger voltage and a holding voltage of the MLSCR are generally too high or too low. Moreover, the MLSCR is liable to have a latch-up effect. In addition, in control of a plurality of the MLSCRs, the MLSCRs are generally unable to be simultaneously turned on, which may cause a non-uniform turn-on phenomenon. Moreover, a magnitude of the trigger voltage may influence a turn-on speed of the MLSCR.
Therefore, various manufactures are dedicated to resolve the above problems, so as to enhance protection capability of the ESD protection device.